


Madonna On Cassette

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post Season 3, Robin is a dork, Singing, Spoilers, Steve Harrington (mentioned) - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute gifts, makeout sessions, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Nancy gets the weekend off from her internship to see her girlfriend.The rest is in the tags
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Madonna On Cassette

Nancy Wheeler let the steering wheel slide underneath her palms before correcting, turning onto Elmer street where her girlfriend lived. She hummed to whatever tune was on the radio in a meak attempt to calm her nerves. The bubbling sensation liquifying her stomach never lost it’s intensity. Houses sailed by, all familiar and welcoming, signaling that she was only a block away from her destination. 

Her car came to a still in the gravel driveway where her heart pounded within her chest. Nancy flicked down the mirror above her head with her index finger and re-applied her lipstick, gliding the stick across her lips before giving herself another spritz of perfume. Her hair had thankfully not been damaged by the back two windows she had foolishly forgotten to roll up the night before. 

Nancy cast a glance around her surroundings, time had seemed to keep going despite their distance. A fresh coat of paint had been applied to the shutters. The wilting flowers in the front garden had begun to try and redeem themselves in brighter colors. A part of her hated it. Hated that life kept going when all she wanted was to slow down. To be with her girlfriend. 

“Robin?” 

Nancy peered around the door as she stepped in. The familiarity of the house welcomed her with wide arms- alongside a flash of blonde hair that attacked her with a hug. Nancy stumbled back into the door with a giggle, wrapping her pale arms around Robin’s waist. A fluttering took over her heart, here, surrounded by the scent of Robin’s perfume and shampoo, engulfed in the embrace she had dreamed of for far too long. 

The taller woman tilted her head to capture the brunette’s lips, which she quickly met with long awaited passion. Robin’s lips were full and waxy, encased in the glossy red lipstick that morphed perfectly with Nancy’s nude color. Nancy’s heart jolted and a single hand wound itself in blonde wavy hair. A small moan escaped the lips in front of her at the action and she pulled Robin even closer. Nancy’s chest burned the longer her lips remained glued to the cherry ones in front of her and yet, her other hand snaked around the woman’s waist, pulling her against her own heat. 

Robin broke their rhythm with a subtle gasp, intense blue eyes flickered to meet the other pair. Nancy’s chest rose and fell. She leaned forward and rested her hand along the backside of her girlfriend's neck. Delicate fingers twirled the loose curls hanging around the taller woman’s shoulders, “I missed you.” Their foreheads met with a gentle bump, “I missed you too.” 

Their steady breathing joined in rhythm, breath fanning against skin. A few moments passed, all encompassed in each other's presence, before Nancy withdrew her hand. “So- are you all ready to go out?”

Robin pulled away, “Actually, I had other plans…” 

Led by a hand of considerably soft skin, she found herself in a different room. The dining room, to be exact - where tall candles flickered in soft light adorned by smaller ones on the outer edge of the centerpiece overflowing with breathtaking roses. Two plates sat opposite of each other, accompanied by a wine glass and a setting of silverware wrapped carefully in a cloth. The table cloth itself had been peppered with rose petals and accented the centerpiece magnificently. 

Robin cleared her throat a few inches away from her. She was fumbling with the hem of her sleeve. “I thought we could have dinner here tonight- so we don't have to get stared at the entire night." 

Nancy turned, "I thought you didn't care?" 

Robin quirked her lip with a slight shrug, "I don't, but I know you do." Robin studied the other woman, "Do you...um- do you like it?” 

Nancy honestly was speechless. Maybe for the first time since she saw her first otherworldly creature in person. Only that time she was about to shit her pants. For this...she thought she might cry. 

“Robin i-it’s beautiful.” 

A smile spread far across the other woman’s features. Her shoulders visibly fell from their tension, as if she had been seriously worried Nancy wouldn’t like this. Of course she would. She loved anything that Robin did- and she loved Robin. 

The blonde cleared her throat, “Uh, good. I’m glad.” 

Nancy picked her spot and pulled out the chair when her girlfriend came rushing over. “Um-” she started, noticing the startled glint in Nancy’s iris’. “Let me.” 

Nancy ducked her head, the heat in her cheeks climbed rapidly until the point where she was finally seated. 

“Where are you going?”

Robin stopped in her tracks a few inches away from the kitchen door, “I’m getting the food. You want to eat don’t you?” Those red lips rose in the corner accompanied by a playful glint. 

Nancy chuckled. Apparently nervous Robin had been replaced by default dorky/smartass Robin. 

“I see that. Why don’t you let me help you?” 

“No! Uh, just let me. Please.”

A light laugh rose from the brunette, “Okay, if you insist,  _ Chef Scoops.”  _

It took all Nancy had in her to bite back the laugh when her girlfriend's face flushed as red as the Valentine aesthetic in the room. 

As promised, Robin returned with steaming steaks done well enough to be light pink. It was very much obvious she was nervous. The doubled plates in her hands clinked with her shakiness. Nancy only waited patiently, eyes flickering from the movement of the blonde’s fingers and the constant worrying of her lip. Her hair had more volume than usual but was still full of curls and the freckles frosting across her nose were absolutely breathtaking in the candlelight. 

The material of her red jumpsuit creased with her motions as she bent over slightly to pick up any idle plates, which she then returned to the kitchen. Nancy wasn’t afraid to say that her body looked completely amazing in the outfit. 

“Ah,” Robin exhaled as she sat, “There we go.” A single hand reached out in search of a napkin which she gently placed on her lap. Blue eyes rose to the woman in purple ahead of her who had her eyes trained on Robin the entire time. 

“What?” She questioned with a small chuckle. 

Nancy noted the tone of insecurity as if her staring had negative intentions. Softly, her lips rose in a small smile. “You...you’re just so beautiful.” 

A rosy blush spread to Robin’s cheeks, “U-um,” she cleared her throat and grinned, “Thank you.”

Silence settled between the two women save for the faint hum of the radio in the living room. The candle flame on the table flickered softly and Nancy watched as it danced through the air. 

Robin’s voice, which was lower than Nancy’s, cut through the silence after she had recovered. “And you, Nancy Wheeler, are absolutely stunning.” 

Both of them shared a smile, deeper than what words could say. Two pairs of blue eyes met and Nance had the strongest urge to leap across the table and kiss Robin, never to let her go. 

_____________________

Soon after, they directed their attention to the meal Robin had prepared. Two marvelous pieces of t-bone steak with a side of greens. Everything tasted amazing. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Nancy spoke aloud, holding a cut piece of meat in the tongs of her fork. Robin simply shrugged, “It’s one of my many talents.” 

The brunette’s eyebrows rose, ”Oh really? Do one of those include being an absolute dork?” She teased with that sideways grin Robin loved. 

The opposing women rolled her eyes, getting the hint that Nance was referring to Robin’s sudden outburst of how much she loved Wonder Woman when Lynda Carter had been mentioned. 

“Okay, well, am I not the cutest dork?”

Nancy giggled, “You’re ridiculous, Robin Buckley.” 

She nodded slightly as she raised the fork to her lips, as if accepting her girlfriend's words. “Okay,” she swallowed, “Favorite singer. Go.” 

“What?”

“Favorite singer-go!” 

“Madonna.” 

The blonde’s face fell and she froze all movement, her hand still in the air that had been reaching for the wine glass. “What?”

“You said favorite singer!” 

“Yeah but- I meant someone  _ good.”  _

Nancy scoffed, “Madonna is amazing. What’s wrong with Madonna?”

“You know, she’s just...such a priss.” 

Nancy smoothly nodded her head and rose the glass to her lips, sipping at the dark red liquid inside. “So, like me?” She questioned, lowering her hand as Robin’s face visibly paled from across the table. 

Steve had opened his big ass mouth once again.

“Nance, look- that was before we were together and- and I was a dumbass, okay? I didn’t know you were literally the most badass person ever. Shit, I was just standing in the back pissing myself in my Scoops Ahoy uniform while you faced down that... _ mindflayer _ thing like it was nothing.” 

Flashes of that night reappeared like they had through so many sleepless nights for Robin. Memories, which she recalled very strongly, where one of them was that fleshy, oozing mutation of a thing. She could still smell the reek of it’s skin and composition- could remember how massive it’s teeth were. Another strong memory was that of a certain girl, one who carried a gun and with furrowed brows, stood in the path of danger to protect others. Robin’s gay ass couldn’t stop staring at her. She was equally as beautiful as she was tonight. 

Robin extended a fair skinned arm across the table, “I was wrong, okay? You are far from prissy.” 

The lips of the woman in the purple dress curved to the sky. Her hand met Robin’s that was open with invitation as she placed her palm down, wrapping delicate fingers around the shape of her wrist. “For the record,” the pads of her fingertips danced on the surface of the blonde’s skin, “I thought you looked cute in your work uniform.” 

A light chuckle spilled out of Robin’s dark red lips, “You’re the only one.”

A beat passed, no conversation flowed, only the touch of each other's hands held the room together. The food had been long forgotten. 

“I guess Madonna isn’t too bad, at least you didn’t say Michael Jackson.” 

“He was my second pick.”

“Nance- _ really?” _

The older woman laughed at her response, “What?! Is there something wrong with him too?”

“ _ Please _ don’t tell me you got his glove and jacket for Christmas-”   


“I did.”

Robin gaped at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Are you-” she snorted, “Are you serious?! You were that kid?" She chuckled, searching Nancy's face for an answer.

Nancy nodded with a chuckle of her own, "Look, don't be jealous just because you couldn't pull it off." 

"Mhm, you're right, I couldn't." 

Robin lifted Nance's hand, pressing a kiss into the scared skin with a grin.

______________________

Another hour passed before Robin took it upon herself to gather all of the dishes and return them to their rightful place. She wouldn’t let Nancy help her, so the brunette simply sat cross legged and sipped at her wine. 

“How is the internship going?” Robin asked upon her return to the table. 

Nancy lowered her hand containing the glass. She had barley made an impact on the beverage but for some reason the alcohol seemed to settle differently. Maybe she should just save room for a mixed drink later on.

She nodded faintly, “It’s really good. They treat me like an actual human so it’s already a step up from my last internship.”

Robin grinned from across the table. Nancy’s heart did a mini backflip. 

“You’re going to make such a good reporter.” 

“I hope so.” The brunette muttered, exhaling with a soft chuckle. 

“I know so.” 

A song transitioned on the radio- something alternative and indie sounding. Robin tilted her head to the song after sharing a familiar smile with her girlfriend. 

“So, are you ready to go out?” Nancy uncrossed her legs and smoothed the material of the dress. 

“Of course.” 

_____________________________

The wind blew gently, carrying the scent of incoming snow that had yet to hit their area as well as the frost of a soothing cold. Shapely hearts and colors of red lined the street of Hawkins. The frost of the cold lingered in the air where some people wore jackets and jeans. They disappeared into side stores where they would rub their hands together and cast a glance at the holiday decor. 

Robin sat in the passenger seat, relaxed and peaceful while she gazed out the window, tilting her head to catch the wind through the opening. Her hair flowed thoughtfully, wisping through delicate waves. 

The disappearing light of gold in Nancy's rearview mirror slowly turned into waxy darkness littered with tiny dots of white. The expanse of green in front of them grew darker and could only be seen through headlights. 

“This is bumpier than I remember-” Nancy grumbled, grimacing when her car shook from what seemed like a hidden crater. 

“Well-” Robin smacked her hand against the dashboard, “It has been a while since we’ve been out here...maybe the mindflayer has a nest under here or something.”

Nancy scoffed and turned the wheel to the right, “That’s not funny.” She pressed down on the brakes and killed the engine. 

It had only been a year since she and the others killed the mindflayer and yet, despite knowing it only resurrected from her nightmares, she questioned whether or not that was  _ really  _ a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Sometimes a chill ran down her spine and bumps edged along her neck like Will had experienced. She wondered if somewhere along the way...she had gotten infected. 

Maybe it was only a matter of time before the parasite hibernating within her would awake with it’s master. 

Robin only smiled softly, running her hand along the expanse of Nancy’s arm. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

A group of birds flew into the town illuminated by the light of the night. The overlook from the hilltop was absolutely breathtaking

“Nancy?”

“Yes?” She turned to face Robin. 

“Happy Valentine's Day.” The blonde presented a red and white wrapped gift. A gentle, nervous smile curled up onto her lips. 

The brunette’s eyes lit up, blue eyes scanning the paper that then flickered to Robin. 

“Hold on, me first.”

Robin blinked but slowly nodded, watching Nancy as she twisted to face the back seat and return with a wrapped gift of her own. “You’ll understand when you open it.” She made clear, handing over the present. 

Robin grabbed it and began tearing away at the paper, “Okay,” she chuckled, “if you insist.”

White paper fluttered to the floorboard. Fingernails tore away at the last remaining bits until the final silence fell upon the car. Robin held the opened box in her hand, fingernails of red rested against the surface. “Um,” she cleared her throat, “T-Thank you, Nance.” 

White teeth flashed through Nancy’s smile, “Of course, babe. I hope you like it?” 

She was a bit unsure with Robin’s reaction, but she was almost certain her girlfriend just didn’t know how to handle this situation. 

She had a rough childhood. 

“Nancy I  _ love  _ it.” She wrapped the denim Guess jacket around herself, slipping her long arms into the spaces. Her lips curled up when she studied the jacket on herself, eyes shifting from place to place. She was so damn cute. 

“Oh!” Robin picked up the gift in her lap, “Here you go- am I allowed now, _Mom_?” 

Nancy snatched the gift with a roll of her eyes. Paper shredded and within seconds, Nancy had uncovered the gift. 

_ Oh…. _

__ She ran the pad of her thumb along the surface of the cassette.

_ No way… _

“It’s a cassette. Well, obviously- um, I meant that it’s a mixtape. So,” She leaned across the console, tilting the object slightly in her direction. “This side has more upbeat hits and the other side is slower songs.” 

Robin injected the cassette into the slot on the dashboard. Immediately, The Time of My Life started playing. Prickles ran up along Nancy’s arms- she thought she might cry and she had only heard a few seconds of the first song. 

“Robin...this is incredible.”

The songs were written in order along the front and back surface of the tape. “Uptown Girl?” She pointed with a raised eyebrow, eliciting a small giggle. Robin smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, just don’t understand how a girl like me was able to be with a girl like you. You know?” Nancy tilted her head with furrowed brows. “You’re just so successful and amazingly talented and just high class and I’m the person who scooped ice cream in a sailor outfit for a year only to stock movie shelves in her next job.” 

A slender hand reached out in search of Robin’s. “Baby, are you kidding me? You’re amazing.” Nancy whispered. Ocean iris’s held and locked the gaze between them, captivated by a single touch. “Words can’t even describe how much of a badass you are, Robin. I hate that you can’t see that.” 

They were only an inch or two apart. Somewhere along the way, both women had edged closer to the other, pressing their legs into the console to gain a few more centimeters. 

“And I love your gift. So much.” Nancy grasped the other hand, wrapping her fingers along the expanse. “Now I feel like a terrible girlfriend - a shitty jacket compared to  _ this.”  _

A low chuckle echoed within Robin. She chuckled. “I love this  _ shitty _ jacket, Nance. It’s perfect, thank you.” 

___________________________

A little time had passed, enough for the cassette to run out of songs on the first side. The two women moved themselves outside, both seated on the front edge of Nancy’s car. The last chorus of She’s Like The wind poured out through the open car windows. 

A chilled glass of malibu and coke rested between the brunette’s thighs. Robin sipped on the can of beer clutched in her hand. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Robin piped up, already shrugging the denim jacket from her shoulders. 

“No, no, no. I’m fine, thank you.” 

She could feel Robin’s eyes on her exposed legs, all the way up to her arms. “You sure?” She asked again.

“Yeah,” She smiled briefly, “I’ve been colder.” 

Robin simply blinked.

“Um, what do you mean?” 

Nancy returned her drink to it’s previous spot, swallowing the alcohol. Her head shifted down and she stared at her hands, nails tapping on the glass. “The Upside Down.” She startes. Robin lowered her drink, face fallen into that strange mixture of worry and empathy. “I’ve uh-I’ve been there. I was in it.” 

Nancy nearly winced. Four years later and she had yet to shake that all too familiar terror. 

She still didn’t want to talk about it- but Robin at least had the right to know. 

“Nance?” 

The brunette brushed her bangs out of her eyes. “Yeah?” She turned to face Robin. 

“You don’t have to do that with me, okay? You can tell me anything. But if you’re not ready, that’s okay too. I’m here though, no matter what.” She grabbed Nancy’s hand and placed it palm open against her chest, directly on her heart. 

Nancy’s heart lilted. Robin always did this when sensing the brunette was close to a panic attack. This had been used so many times here- back at home. Then when she moved to the city, she severely missed those hands and the kind heart of her girlfriend. And although she worked through those attacks on her own, curled up on her bed in her dark apartment, she imagined she was with Robin- because nothing compared to her.

Through a flash of a smile, Nancy told Robin that she loved her. It may not have been the first use of those words, but with every moment they had an impact so fresh and beautiful. 

“Oh my god-” A hand shot out at Robin who jumped, eying the woman beside her. “I love this song!”

Nancy hummed to the last few beats of the intro. “I thought you didn’t like Madonna?” 

Robin’s shoulders shrugged, “Doesn’t mean I’m blind to good music.” 

“Damn right.” Nancy placed the beverage behind her. Shifting her weight, she turned and swung her leg over her girlfriends legs, straddling her lap. The other woman inhaled sharply with a surprised  _ oh-  _ “What’re you doing?” 

She chuckled lowly, “Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend.” Her arms hung loose around Robin’s neck. 

Robin grinned through a rosy blush and rested her hands against the hitch of fabric on the purple dress that rose due to their position. 

Nancy tapped the beats leading up to the chorus against the back of the blonde’s neck, “What I’m dying to say is that I’m crazy for you. Touch me once and you know it’s true.” Nancy raised her eyebrows, “Sing with me!” 

“No I’ll pass-” 

“-it’s all brand new.” She continued, nodding her head and smiling, doing her damn best to get her girlfriend to sing with her. “You’ll feel it in my kiss- c’mon!” She edged on, slapping the blonde’s shoulder blade. 

Robin rolled her eyes, a small playful intonation before she finally gave in. 

“I’m crazy for you.” 

Nancy flashed a toothy grin, “Yes, babe!”

Robin had a damn good singing voice - magnificent, really. But like a lot of people, she often denied this. 

Nancy always wanted to start a band with her - with the inclusion of Steve. The dork could actually play the electric guitar  _ and  _ sing.

Robin’s body swayed atop the car who surprisingly kept singing to the song with hand motions and everything. Nancy only watched in amusement, singing a word here and there but mainly just admiring the show unfolding before her. 

Maybe Robin liked Madonna more than she let on.

“-standing still in time. If you read my mind you-” 

Nancy lunged forward, capturing Robin’s lyrics in a kiss, something so sweet and powerful that it matched perfectly with the explosion of the following chorus. Her lips tasted like cherry blossoms. Nancy pulled her in tighter, breathing in sharply and matching rhythm of the pace they had quickly set. Something so passionate and loud akin to the breakthrough of the song. 

Hands lowered from Nancy’s hips and tugged her in closer. A breeze blew her hair thoughtfully in the wind, revealing the scent of vanilla and the expanse of fair skin along the side of her neck and jawline. Robin leaned forward, giving attention to that spot just below her girlfriend’s ear. A low moan caught in her throat. Nancy, however, pushed through the blonde’s advances and pressed herself into her, deeping their previous kiss even more.

It seemed the closing of the song hadn't bothered them. It wasn’t until they had to take a moment to breathe that they realized the song was about halfway through Take My Breath Away. 

Seemed fitting.

“Shit-” Robin breathed, hands still on the lower part of Nancy’s ass. 

Nancy nodded in agreement, taking careful fingers through the volume and style of her hair in an attempt to smooth it. 

The ice in her drink had melted at this point- she didn’t even know what Robin had done to her beer. 

Robin placed one hand behind her on the car. The other still remained in its previous position. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Nancy whispered so suddenly. Robin lifted her head to meet her. She smiled sadly. “I know. I’m already missing you.”

The brunette twirled a loose, blonde curl around her index finger. Her eyes remained on her hands. 

“But I’ll be right here, waiting.” Robin added softly. “Let’s just enjoy tonight while it lasts, okay?” 

A weak smile curled on Nancy’s lips. No words but still speaking in agreement. She would stay up all night with Robin, she didn’t want to lose a single second with her. 

So, the two women stuck to their words and spent the night talking and kissing, laughing in eachothers arms and listening to Robin’s mixtape while the sun came up a golden circle in the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Robin's Mixtape: https://open.spotify.com/embed/playlist/44U1hherO54FrAf8mkw2fZ
> 
> (copy and paste into search bar if link doesn't work, Chrome works best) :)


End file.
